


the hit

by Dramaticlover127



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticlover127/pseuds/Dramaticlover127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the bar in Tundra Town "Lone Digger" is about to get some special entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hit

A fly buzzed as it flew by three Russian blue cats and right into their destination, the Lone Digger. It was a strip club, a very successful one at that, and the Russian cats walked right up to it. They walked in what some would say a "triangle formation" which is the leader up front and the other two behind him and to his sides. The three wore the exact same clothing; white under shirt, black and red coat, neon blue jeans, and red and white snickers.

The fly buzzed right in between the air vent above the door and ignored the sound of one of the cats knocking at it and the bull bouncer huffing as he was forced to get up. It also ignored the icy blast that came from the door being opened, for Lone Digger was located in Tundra Town. The fly kept on going upward through another air vent, and it went as high as it could go. It then exited to the main room and it flew downward to an open platform. The platform was about 12X12 feet and there was only one figure on it along with a table in front of a cushioned seat which was where the form was sitting.

The form moved, reaching out with a dark colored hand to grasp an expensive cigarette in between his claws and brought it to his lips illuminating the nearby area for a brief time. He was a Drake -a fire Drake to be exact- and he smiled as he took a long drag. The Drake continued to smile even after pulling the cig out of his mouth and smothered it. The Drake's name was Aginor and he was waiting. Waiting for some certain animals to arrive. From what he'd heard this was their favorite spot to drink and gamble. He'd been here waiting for them for quite a few hours now he noted as he looked at his phone in one hand. With the other hand, he reached for a small glass filled with a dark brown liquid. He brought the drink up to his lips and took a sip.

He sighed with content as the liquid burned its way down to his stomach. He loved seeing the faces of the bartenders when he ordered a glass of apple juice, some of the funniest shit he's ever seen. Of course, they had no idea that he mixed hard brandy with the juice once he was out of sight. It was his favorite drink, and he liked calling it "the hard Apple".

Putting the glass down he glanced over the side of the platform onto the main floor. To his left were the main doors of the building, and below him he already knew were three cobra women. Even though he was a lizard himself he found other reptilian females revolting. Not necessarily because he hated scales, he just preferred the soft fur of females of other species.

on the other side of the room was a smug looking red fox with a swan. Aginor shook his head at that. It was clear by the way one looked at the other when they weren't paying attention that they liked each other but they'd fight about practically anything and everything.

Suddenly the main doors opened revealing three Russian blues.

"About time" Aginor said to himself.

He watched as the party of three made their way to the diagonal corner of the building from Aginor. They walked straight to three Doberman dogs. They past right past the center of the room which was where the main "entertainment" was. It was a gazelle which the only article of clothing she had on was a quite thin neon pink thong and two stars covering her breasts. Right in front of her were two alligators who were obviously pretending to be in a gang, with all the loose t-shirts and barley hanging onto the hips jeans and the countless "gold" chains and necklaces.

The Russian blues walked right past them and leaped towards the table nearest the Dobermans then gracefully landed on the three chairs all lined up in a row for them as if that table was specifically set up like that for them.

Aginor smiled as he saw the two rival species give each other a death glare.

His smile broadened when he opened his coat and reached in, pulling out an AMT Hardballer pistol from either side of his chest. He placed the pistols on the table and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a single suppression barrel and fitted it to the Hardballer that he'd use in his left hand. With the other he made a quick check of the handgun, checking to make sure it wouldn't jam on him. Once he was satisfied, he did a check of the other handgun. Now satisfied with both, he clicked the button that popped their magazines out and set both on the table.

With both empty mag's out, he pulled out nine bullets. Six of which were your standard every day bullet for small to average sized animals. The other three however... They were for the big boys. Two were designed for penetration and stopping power -these were meant for the alligators- the third one was pure stopping power and It was strictly for the bull bouncer.

One at a time he loaded the bullets into a single clip. First, a single regular bullet, then the one for the bull after that the two for the gators and finally the last four would be the regular bullets. Now with a single full clip he slammed it home into the gun. Before moving on however he checked to make sure the safety was on. It was.

Leaving the safety on he took the last regular bullet and put into the still empty hardballer mag. The one without a suppression barrel. After checking the safety on this one and moving on seeing that it was on he looked over at the two rival species.

The Russian blues had finished their first round and were just about to call another when surprisingly one of the Dobermans called for another round for them.

"Interesting," Aginor said to himself, "now why would you-" He was unable to finish his thought however for the zebra waitress was already passing the Dobermans with the next round when the Doberman to call the round stuck his foot out, tripping the waitress and causing the alcohol to go flying into the group of Russian blues faces.

With their faces dripping with alcohol the lead Russian blue reached under and flipped the table as far as he could and it landed with a loud crash. After the table flip, the three cats advanced on the three dogs, teeth bared and claws out. The dogs in return also advanced but with relaxed postures, with paws in their pants pockets and a cigarette hanging out of the lead Doberman's mouth. Off to the side the waitress had fallen on her face and was now getting up but for some reason one of the snake women got up in her face and started hissing. For the waitress, that was not a good sign.

"here we go," Aginor said as he holstered the non-suppressed, safety still on, and raised the suppressed one to the left side of his head and knelt down.

Before the snake lady could strike the bull bouncer came up from behind and grabbed her by the neck, just as she was lunging at the zebra. Immediately after the lead Russian blue unsheathed his claws and without hesitating, he swung and sliced the lead Dobermans throat, nearly decapitating him.

The gazelle kept dancing.

Before the now dying dog could hit the floor, Aginor leaped from his perch and spun looking directly at the two remaining snake women who were still in their original spot. He fired twice, the hardballer making little popping noises as he fired the two bullets. Once he hit the ground facing the now dead snakes that whose heads just hit the table he spun, now facing the main doorway out which was where the fox and swan were heading.

He raised his gun and fired two more times. An instant later, two more thumps. He turned now facing the center, where the alligators were and who were also still focused on the two groups. By this point, the finial snake lady had lunged at the bull's neck but only getting his shoulder and was now on top of him biting away. With the other group one Doberman had pinned one of the Russian blues to the ground and was tearing his face apart with his teeth. The other two blues were busy with the third Doberman, one sliced his chest but the Doberman did likewise to the blue. The sliced blue moved away trying to keep the blood and guts inside his body, while all this was happening the bull had managed to throw the snake lady off of him. The third blue lunged at the second Doberman with a very long, very sharp pin and jabbed it through the Dobermans head and out the other side.

The gazelle kept dancing.

Back at the bull, he had gone over to the snake and grabbed her by the top of her mouth and the bottom and PULLED. This caused the snakes head to be sheared nearly clean in two. Aginor had long ago shot the two alligators gawking at the sight before them and was now watching the Russian blue and Doberman realize that they were by themselves.

with two on each side dead, the finial cat and dog faced each other with raised fists. Before either could react though the bull came running up and smashed both their heads together. This caused the two heads to cave in on each other. When the bull stood up and turned around to face Aginor. Who smiled and without hesitating, raised the hardballer with the round specialized for him clocked and ready to fire and fired. With the last bullet, he killed the zebra who was trying to make a run for the back of the club.

The gazelle kept dancing.

Unfastening the suppression barrel and putting it in his pocket he also put the now spent hardballer back in its holster and pulled out the other, the one with the single round. A single round for a single target. He stood there for god knows how long until the gazelle realized that something was up and opened her eyes surveying the room.

When her eyes found him he raised the gun so it was pointing at her head.

"Sorry sweet cheeks," he said in an exaggerated friendly tone, "but I got a code and that code contains a set of rules. Rule 1: don't get caught"

"B-but..." She stammered obviously trying to win him over with something just to keep her alive for a little while longer.

He wasn't going to listen. He pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang.

Then silence, dead silence.

And the only pair of ears for the bang to haunt was Aginor. He stood in a field of corpses and a dark sea of blood.

He smiled, looking at what was mostly his handiwork. Putting the baller back into its holster, he walked out of the sea and wiped his shoes clean, then walked out.

He was already on the other side of the city when the police showed up, lead by a small bunny and fox whom have been hunting him for a few months now. But they'll never find him, for he was a fire drake. He is the predator and to him, everyone is prey.

author's note: this piece was inspired by the song "Lone Digger" by Caravan Palace and basically this takes place while the song plays.


End file.
